Bleu Cade
by BleuCade
Summary: Johnny's cousin Bleu comes to live with him after something terrible happens to her parents. Read and Review please!
1. Bleu Arrives

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1: Bleu Arrives~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I caught sight of the clock on the wall that read 7:02 and nervously pushed my shiny auburn hair out of my face. When I'm nervous or scared, I study my hair and try to figure out what color it is. It takes my mind off everything else. My cousin's friend laughed and called me crazy after he had watched me study my hair for at least half an hour. I told you, it takes my mind off of everything. My hair has an equal distribution of light brown and red natural highlights, which is why I can't say for sure whether it is brown or red. I usually go with auburn, because it sounds better and it's relatively close to my hair color.

          The train suddenly stopped, and I was jerked forward. I accidentally pulled some strands of hair out of my head, and winced. 

          "We've arrived at Tulsa, Oklahoma!" a deep voice boomed over the intercom.

          I paled. This was my stop. All sorts of questions rushed through my mind. What if no one told my aunt and uncle I was coming? What if my cousin didn't want a girl in his house? Would his friends recognize me? How will they treat me?

          I shook my head fiercely, trying to rid my mind of these awful questions. I hate when I get myself all worked up over nothing.

          Just then I saw three teenage boys hop onto the train. I instantly recognized my cousin Johnny as one of them

          "Johnny!" I cried happily, making my way over to him. I wrapped him in a big hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

          Johnny laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. "What's going on, Bleu?"

          I was glad he called me by my nickname and not my real name. I hated the name Bethany; I don't know what was wrong with my parents. Mentioning my parents to myself gave me a quick shudder, and thankfully no one noticed. Just then I noticed something different about Johnny; he had a long scar running from his temple to his chin. I didn't think much of it though; he probably got in a fight or fell down the stairs or something.

One of Johnny's friends grinned at me and stated, "You didn't need to pull out your hair waitin' for me, doll. I came as soon as I could!"

I frowned, and he motioned to my hand. I was still clutching the hair that I accidentally pulled out when the train stopped. I laughed, and replied, "I know, Two-Bit. I was just worried I would never see you again!"

We all laughed, and Johnny put his hand on the third guy's shoulder. "Oh hey Bleu, this is Dallas Winston. He was in the cooler last time you came around."

Dallas winked at me. "Everyone calls me Dally around here."

I stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet you, Dally."

He shook my hand. "Back at you."

Johnny looked around the train. "I guess we better get your bags before the train starts up again. Which one is yours, Bleu?"

I jogged over and picked up a medium sized blue suitcase. "This one!"

Two-Bit offered to carry my bag, and I agreed. We all walked in the direction of Johnny's house, soon to be mine too.

The closer we got to his house, I noticed, the pale Johnny got. Finally, when he was as white as Dally's hair, I asked, "Johnny, what's wrong?"

He spun around to face me, and there was fear in his eyes. "Eh, nothin' Bleu."

I raised my eyebrow and said what was on my mind. "Johnny, you're as white as Dally's hair."

Dally turned around. "Hey, this is blond, thank you very much," he replied, rubbing his head.

I giggled, and Johnny gulped and let out, "Bleu, I don't think you should stay at my house."

The smile slowly slid away from my face. The questions I thought about on the train returned. He really didn't want me. Was it because I was a girl?

I tried not to let my voice quiver as I said, "Why not, Johnny?"

He looked at the ground. "I don't want my folks to abuse you like they do me," he said softly.

My mouth widened. "What?" I asked, "What do they do Johnnycake?"

Johnny looked up at me. "It's nothin I can't handle, Bleu, but you should stay at the Curtis'. I'll probably come around too."

I nodded and swallowed. Suddenly I remembered that Dally and Two-Bit were still there. I looked up at them, and then to Johnny. We all walked to the Cutis' in silence.

Please review!!


	2. The Gang

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2: The Gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two-Bit hopped up on the Curtis' porch and opened the door. "Anyone here?" he yelled, and then entered without waiting for an answer. Johnny and I followed him while Dally hung outside to smoke a cigarette.

The inside of the Curtis' house was just like I had remembered. The kitchen, the couches, and the rest of the gang sprawled out throughout the house. Steve Randle, a tall, lean seventeen year old, was lounging on one of the sofas smoothing his swirls he made in his hair and talking to Sodapop Curtis, his best bud. Soda, if possible, was even more handsome than I'd imagined. His brothers Darry and Ponyboy were pretty handsome characters too. Darry would be better looking if he'd have some fun once in a while. I mean, he's only twenty but he acts like an old man, roofing houses 24/7.  Ponyboy was more easy-going, yet was pretty quiet most of the time. He's into reading and writing, and considers himself different from the rest of the greasers.

Sodapop and Steve jumped up when they saw me. "Bleu!" they said in unison, and ran up and gave me a big bear hug. I laughed and pretended to be choking. Steve ruffled my hair and said, "Hey Bleu! How've ya been?"

"Pretty good, Stevie," I replied, using my nickname for him, "What have you and Soda been up to while I was gone? Still working at the DX?"

"Oh, yeah," Soda said, "Some things never change."

I grinned and asked, "Where's Pony and Darry today?"

"Darry went to work early and Pony's upstairs reading."

I dashed upstairs, and then slowly tiptoed to Pony and Soda's room. I saw Pony reading on the other side of the room, his back to me.

I quickly made my way over to him, then grabbed and shook his shoulders. "Boo!" I yelled, stepping away.

Ponyboy jumped off of his chair, clutching his chest. "Bleu!" he gasped, "I was right in the middle of Frankenstein! You scared the heck outta me!"

I put my arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Pony. You forgive me?"

He gave me a grin that reminded me if Soda. "Of course, Bleu. Let's go downstairs."

He led the way down into the living room. I saw that Dally was still outside, flicking his ashes at the ground as if they were scum. Dallas looked like he'd grown up in a prison; his bright blue eyes would make his face handsome if they weren't so bitter and cold. His silhouette reminded me of an elf. One of those possessed, evil ones that would stab Santa without a moment's hesitation. It scared me, and I wondered how Johnny felt about this individual.

When Two-Bit saw me, he jumped up and immediately walked over to Pony and I. "Hey now, Ponyboy, don't you think about stealing this beautiful young lady. I had my eye on her first," he said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Two-Bit I thought you only dated blondes!" Steve said, loud enough for both of us to hear. Two-Bit slid his finder across his neck in a 'shut up' motion. We all laughed, and I sat down next to Johnny on the floor.

Dally came in then and sat down next to me, after giving Two-Bit a look. Apparently he had heard the whole thing. "So anyone wanna go see a movie?" Dally asked.

"Soda and I are taking out Evie and Sandy in half an hour, so count us out."

"I have to finish a book for English class," Pony said quietly. I had a feeling he didn't want to see a movie with Dallas Winston.

"Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Bleu wanna come?"

"Me and Johnny'll come," I replied. Dally gave me a sly grin and I shifted closer to Johnny.

"Eh, I might show up. Don't count on it though," Two-Bit said, staring at Dally after he gave me a 'look.'

"Cool." Dally stood up and offered me a hand. I took it nervously and asked, "When are we going?"

"We can go now if you want, doll."

I didn't like the way he called me doll. "Okay," I said slowly, "That OK with you, Johnnycake?"

Johnny nodded. I noticed that he doesn't talk as much as he used to.

I gave everyone a hug goodbye, and when I hugged Two-Bit he whispered, "Watch out for Dally, toots."

Confused, I gave him a small smile and nodded. Dally put his arms around Johnny and I and we walked to Dally's car.


	3. A Trip To The Movies

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3: A Trip To The Movies~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dally got into the driver's seat and patted the passengers place. "Come sit next to me, Bleu."

I glanced at Johnny and said, "No, that's ok. I'll keep Johnny company." After seeing Dallas' reaction, I quickly added, "But I'll sit next to you in the theater ok?"

Dally's face slowly grinned and he winked at me. Then he started up the engine and we were off.

"What's the movie about, Dally?" Johnny broke the silence.

"Uh, I dunno. Some horror film's playing, and a beach movie. I was thinking about catchin' the horror film."

We rode in stillness the rest of the way. We parked the car and decided to go sit down in the seats. I sat in-between Dally and Johnny.

"I'll be right back, y'all. Duty calls." Johnny said, and we all laughed.

"Wanna go get some popcorn?" Dally asked me. I nodded, and we both got up.

"You're afraid of me."

The statement caught me by surprise and I stopped walking. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I know you are."

I grabbed two popcorns, one for me and one for Johnny, and tried to ignore Dallas. 

He seemed to read my mind. "You can't ignore me forever, Bleu."

I quickly paid for the popcorn. I had forgotten to buy a drink. I always forget something. I turned to face Dally. "I am not afraid of you!"

He stared into my eyes. "Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Now lets go back sit down before we worry Johnny."

Johnny was back in his seat, looking at the screen. He looked up at us as we returned. 

I forced a smile. "Hey, Johnnycake. I got you some popcorn."

He grinned back. "Hey, thanks Bleu!"

I ruffled his hair affectionately. "No problem, cousin."

I sat down next to him and Dally next to me.

"You don't have a drink." Does Dally know everything?

"I know. I forgot to get one."

"You can have mine if you want."

Was he trying to get on my good side? "No, that's ok."

"Take it," he said, handing it to me.

"Then you won't have anything to drink," I replied, not touching the Coke.

"I didn't poison it! Just take it." He grabbed my free hand, opened up my fingers and placed the coke on my palm. I reluctantly closed my fingers over the Coke, and smiled at Dally.

"Fine. Thank you, Dallas."

"Sure, anytime."

I sat back in my chair and he did the same. Johnny was totally oblivious to everything; he fixed his eyes on watching Dr. Frankenstein assemble various parts.

We all watched in silence for a bit, then Dally slung his arm around my shoulders, almost innocently. But I've noticed that Dally NEVER does anything innocently. I stared at him, but he ignored my gaze and continued to watch the movie. Finally I gave in and leaned against his arm. On cue, Dally's hand squeezed my shoulder and drew me closer to him. I glared at Dally, and this time he stared into my eyes. "You sure do got some pretty hair," he said softly, rubbing a strand between his fingers.

I smiled. "Thanks. Yours ain't that bad either. I like blonde guys," I said teasingly.

"I thought you said it was white," he grinned, remembering our previous conversation.

Johnny leaned over to us. "Hey, y'all, shut it! It's the good part!" He said this with his eyes still on the screen, stuffing himself with popcorn.

Dally and I turned our heads to watch the rest of the movie. There was only about five more minutes left, and afterwards we headed over to see if Darry was home yet. I still needed to say hello.

Darry was home; he was sitting on the chair reading the paper. Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Pony, and some other guy I couldn't recognize were all playing poker, and I saw that Soda was itching his shoe an awful lot.

"Darryl Curtis!" I cried, running over to him.

He looked up, dropped his paper and gave me a big hug, swinging me around. "Bleu! Hey how're ya doing? Boy, you've grown some!"

Darry reminded me a lot of a father, despite his young age.

I turned to the guy I didn't know. He looked familiar, but I couldn't identify him. Luckily Dallas saved me and said, "Shepard! What're you doin here? You ain't here to see me, are ya Tim? I swear, I don't know who totaled your mailbox…"

"I wouldn't waste my time lookin' for a scumbag like you, Winston! I heard Johnny's cousin was in again, and that she looked mighty fine." He grinned at me and spread his arms out.

"Shepard!" I squealed, and jumped into his arms. I had first met Tim when he came around the DX when I was there visiting Soda and Steve. Tim and I hit it off really well and we became great friends. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting such a close friend.

"How're ya doing Tim? Where's Curly?" I remembered his little brother.

"Who knows," Tim replied, grinning, "That little dork is always running around somewhere."

Darry walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" He yelled, and turned to Tim. "Sorry, buddy but we don't have enough room for your sorry butt. Get moving," These words would seem harsh if they weren't spoken with a grin and a playful shove.

Tim laughed. "Yeah, no problem. I wouldn't wanna stick around with you goody-two shoes greasers anyhow."

He turned to me and ran his fingers through my hair. "Your hair's redder than it used to be. It's awful pretty."

I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a mighty good sweet talker for a slimy hood."

Tim clutched his heart. "Ooh, ya got me good, Cade. Got me good."

He ran his fingers through my hair one more time and kissed my forehead. "Take care, kid."

"Will do, Tim. Will do."

Please Review!


	4. A Walk To Remember

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. Please review! (Wahey, that rhymes…no please don't throw those tomatoes…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4: A Walk To Remember~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After he walked out the door, I quickly grabbed some grub and sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit. Seeing that I had nabbed the last piece of cake, he tried to distract me long enough to stick his fork in it and haul it to his own plate.

"You touch my cake, Two-Bit," I raised my knife, "And this knife will stick out of your head."

Two-Bit immediately retreated and ate his own food. Dally whistled. "Don't mess with this one, Two-Bit. She's fiery! Just the way I like 'em," he added, giving me a sly wink.

Johnny gave Dally a 'leave her alone' look and went back to eating. Dally seemed surprised, and glared at Johnny for a while, but stopped after I cleared my throat and raised my eyebrows.

"So," Two-Bit started, not being able to sit in silence, "how was the movie, babe?"

Figuring that he was obviously talking to me, I replied, "It was pretty good. Frankenstein was the only movie that looked appealing, so we saw that. Hey Pony," I pointed my fork over to him, "You're reading that book, right? Maybe if you finish in time we can go see it. I wouldn't mind seeing it again, and I think you'll like it."

Ponyboy's face lit up. "Yeah! Sure! I'll hurry up and finish the book," he said, trying to keep some excitement out of his voice. I smiled at him and ate the last piece of my cake. "Who made this cake?" I asked, "Soda?"

"Yup! I made it. I'm getting' better as a cook. At least my pancakes don't turn out green anymore."

I choked on my cake and Two-Bit slapped my back. "You made green pancakes? Is that really possible?"

Pony, Soda and Darry all laughed. "Yeah, but they were pretty darn good!" Darry said, chuckling.

After we finished our food, Johnny asked me if I wanted to go on a walk. I agreed, and we headed out the door.

"So, how do you like Oklahoma?" Johnny asked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"I like it. You're friends are really nice, too."

"Yeah. I noticed that you aren't too keen on being friends with Dally, though. How come?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He just seems dangerous and scary to me. Do you like him, Johnny?"

"Yup! Dally's my bud. I like him a lot. So much that Two-Bit jokes around that I 'worship the ground he walks on.' "

I laughed. "Well, I'll say you pretty much adore him, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a good guy, Dally. Once you get over his mile-long record over at the station."

My eyes widened. I knew these greasers (heck, me too) get into a lot of trouble, but I never imagined they would have records, let alone a huge one!

Johnny laughed at my expression. "Hey, Dally's no match for Tim Shepard. That guy is more of a hood than Dally is, and you get along with him just fine."

I thought about what he was saying. It made perfect sense…I never even gave Dally a chance!

"I think he likes you, Bleu. I mean, he's usually really flirty around girls, but I've got a feeling he really likes you," Johnny said grinning.

I blushed furiously. Who knew cheeks could get so red? "Johnny!" I shrieked, and he laughed.

^^Dally's POV

When Johnny asked Bleu to go for a walk, I started to grin. I wanted him to hint to Bleu that I liked her.

I heard a sudden crash from the kitchen, and Two-Bit scream, "I didn't do it!" I rolled my eyes. Lately I was getting really hostile towards him, at least more than usual. I could tell that he liked Bleu too. Gritting my teeth, I thought, _I'll kill him if he gets her before I do._

^^Two-Bit's POV

I cursed under my breath. I didn't mean to drop that damn dish, it just sort of slipped. Darry came running in the kitchen, and I tried to kick the broken pieces of the plate under the table. Darry gave me a look and a broom before stepping back into the living room.


	5. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu! And I made up names for Johnny's parents…if they were something else in the story I'm sorry! Let me know and I'll change them ASAP! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Hehe thanks…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5: Meet The Parents~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny and I found ourselves at his house. He glanced at me and whispered, "I think we'd better tell them you're here. I don't hear anything in there, so they must be sober."

I gave Johnny a small sympathetic smile and followed him up the steps. Johnny opened the screen door cautiously and stepped inside. I saw my uncle sitting on a chair watching TV and my aunt in the kitchen washing dishes. The house looked the opposite that it did last time I was here. Instead of a nice, clean house, I found that there was empty and broken beer bottles scattered around the living room and the kitchen floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a year.

I swallowed and made my way into the kitchen to greet my aunt. "Auntie!" I cried in fake enthusiasm, "How are you?"

She looked at me blankly, and then returned the false excitement. "Oh, Bethany! I've missed you so!"

She gave me a hug and snapped, "Earl! Get your ass in here and greet your niece!"

"Shut your trap Doreen! I'll get up if I wanna!"

Aunt Doreen gave me a slow smile and turned to Johnny. "Johnny, would you be a dear and show Bethany around the neighborhood? Your father and I need to have a talk."

Johnny nodded and took my hand. "Come on, Bleu."

As soon as we were outside I heard shouting and screaming. I couldn't exactly make out the words, and I was glad. I really didn't like to eavesdrop on angry adults. It gets ugly pretty fast.

"Wow," Johnny whispered, "What's the first time she's spoken to me this week."

I put my arm around my cousin's shoulder. "You don't need them, Johnnycake. You've got me, and your friends. We all love you very much."

We leaned against each other's shoulders and walked back to the Curtis' house.

Before we could walk up the steps of the Curtis residence, Soda came running out. "Two-Bit loves you, Bleu!" I saw Two-Bit come dashing out and chased Soda all the way to the park, which is a good half-mile away. I blushed furiously again and glanced at Johnny. He nodded his head towards the open door, and inside I saw Dally fuming. He dropped that expression as soon as I entered, though.

I sat down next to him. "Hi Dally," I said. I was going to live up to my word with Johnny; I'm going to get to know him. "Where's Pony and Darry and Steve?"

"Hey, babe," he answered, putting his arm around my shoulder. "They went over with Darry to one of the houses he roofed. He forgot something. How was your walk?"

"Good. We stopped by Johnny's house and-"

"Why'd you go there?" Dally interrupted harshly.

I stared at him in disbelief. "W-well we just went, and Johnny told my aunt and uncle I was here…why are you so upset?"

"Johnny's parents are assholes. You shouldn't have gone there."

I glanced over at Johnny and he was staring at the ground. "Dally!" I cried. I was about to say something else, but I couldn't figure out what to say. I just sat there with my mouth gaping open like a fish out of water.

Dally harshly withdrew his arm from around me. "I can't believe you made Johnny go back."

Johnny's head snapped up. "She didn't make me Dally! It was my idea to go inside! Don't you yell at my cousin when she had nothing to do with it." Johnny's voice got considerably lower when Dally advanced on him.

"Why'd you go back there, Johnny? Those no-good bastards don't deserve you! Don't go wasting your time heading over there. Do you think my father gives a damn where I am? No. They don't give a rat's ass about me, and it doesn't bother me none!"

Johnny sulked and stared back at the floor, speechless. I hated to see Johnny this way; he was so full of life before. Anger overcame me. How could Dallas say these things to Johnny when Johnny adored him?

"Dallas Winston!" I shouted, "Get your ass over here!"

Dally's head swung around and stared at me with the coldest blue eyes I've ever seen. He slowly walked over to me and looked me square in the eye, daring me to talk. It was enough to make me collapse, but I gulped and went on, "How could you say those things to the guy that looks up to you so much?" I whispered.

He just stood there, an inch from my face, staring me down. Fear washed over me like a tidal wave; Dally looked furious enough to kill someone. I slowly sat down. I saw him clench his fists, then he let go and walked over to Johnny. He kneeled close and said, "Johnnycake, I'm sorry. I just don't think you should keep hanging around there. I mean, there's nothing over there. Here, you've got all sorts of friends that'll do anything for you."

Johnny looked up at Dally with wide eyes. "Even you?"

The corners of Dally's mouth turned upward. "Yeah, Johnnycake."

Johnny grinned and stood up. Dally did too, and got an unexpected hug from Johnny. I could tell Dally felt awkward, but made the best of it. Johnny looked over to me and gave me a smile and a wink.

"Ok, this is all very touching, but can you spare me?" A deep voice said, coming from the doorway. Tim Shepard stood in the doorway, grinning.

Dally spun around, nearly tossing Johnny over the couch. "Tim," Dally began, raising a finger, "You say one word about this to anyone and-"

Tim held out his hands defensively. "Hey, my mouth is shut. I just came to ask Bleu something."


	6. Angela In Sorrow

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu! Please R&R!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 6: Angela in Sorrow~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim's face held a grim expression as he walked over to me. "Bleu," he said softly, "I need your help. Angela is in her room crying her eyes out, and won't let any guy in there. I asked her if I brought a girl over to talk, would she cooperate, and Angela agreed. What I'm asking is, can you go talk to my sister?"

I nodded. I remembered Angela; she was Tim and Curly's sister. She had gorgeous hair last time I saw her; it was black with a blue tint. Her attitude was cocky, like Tim's, but when I got to know her she was a real nice girl.

Tim smiled. "Thanks, Bleu. I owe ya one."

I hugged Johnny. "I'll be right back, ok?" He nodded and grinned.

I turned to Dally and gave him a hug too. He held me tight and whispered, "I'm sorry." I patted him on the back and turned back to Tim. He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to his car.

As we drove off, I could still hear Soda and Two-Bit yelling over at the park.

^^At the Shepard residence^^

As soon as I got out of the car, I heard sobs coming from inside. I winced; I hated to see people in such pain. "Do you know what happened, Tim?" I asked, closing the car door.

He shook his head sadly. "Nope, she came in like this and ran straight up to her room and locked the door."

I nodded and dashed inside. It smelled like cigarette smoke and cheap liquor, but I didn't pay too much attention. I thundered up the stairs and knocked on Angela's door.

"Angela? It's me, Bleu. Johnny Cade's cousin? Do you remember me?"

I heard heavy footsteps and then the door swung open. There stood Angela, perfect Angela. Only she didn't look so hot. Her make-up was all runny, her eyes were huge and puffy, and her gorgeous hair was a mess. She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and whispered, "Shhhh…It's ok Angela. Come on." I led the way back to her bed and we both sat down. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

In between sobs she told me the story. Apparently she was out partying with a guy named Rick at Buck Merril's place when a bunch of Socs decided to come. She said there was at least twenty-five of them, and considering it was daylight at Buck's, not too many people were around. The odds were against the greasers, and she told me that the majority of the Socs had switchblades. Angela said that they started to badmouth Rick, and Rick talked dirty right back to them. Finally when Rick threw a punch, one of the Socs stabbed Rick with his switchblade.

"A-and then," Angela sobbed, "H-he went d-down. T-they killed him! They killed my Rick!" She broke into another fit of sobs, and I hugged her tight. "Oh, Angela I'm so sorry!" I just held her while she cried. I could connect with what she was going through, and I held her like I knew I had wanted to be. 

It was a good ten minutes later when she finally calmed down. "Are you ready to go downstairs now, Angel?" I asked softly, and she nodded.

"I'm such a mess though!" she said, half laughing. I grabbed a brush from her nightstand and began to comb her hair. From the mirror across from us I saw her grinning. "Thank you so much Bleu! You're the best friend a gal could have!"

I continued to brush her hair and replied, "Hey, no problem. You don't have to thank me; that's what friends are for, right?"

After I brushed her hair and she put on make-up, we headed down the stairs. Tim was sitting on the couch. Just sitting; I didn't see any magazines, and the TV wasn't on.

His head snapped up when he heard us coming down the stairs. "Angel!" he cried, running over to us. Angela ran into his arms, and Tim squeezed her tightly. "Angel, are you ok honey?"

Angela stifled a sob, and answered, "Yeah, thanks to Bleu and you." 

Tim looked at me and gave me the warmest smile I've ever seen.

I grinned back. "Well, I gotta go now. I told Johnny I wouldn't be gone long."

Tim and Angela came over to me and wrapped me in a big hug. "If you ever need anything, just call us," Tim said, and Angela added, "Yeah we'll be overjoyed to help you and your friends, Bleu. Thanks for everything!"

"No problem. I'll see you guys around. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As I walked out of the Shepard's house, I bumped into Two-Bit.

"I heard Angela crying. What happened?"

"Her boyfriend was killed by Socs."

Two-Bit's mouth formed an 'O.' "Good Lord, is she ok?"

"Yeah. Me and Tim helped her through it."

A sudden blast of icy wind sent me reeling. I hugged myself and started to cry, despite myself. Two-Bit put his arm around my waist and drew me against his chest. I sobbed into his shoulder and he held me.

"I just hate to see people so hurt!" I sobbed.

He smoothed my hair. "I know. Me too. But there's nothing you could have done that you didn't already."

"I know, but she shouldn't have to suffer for this! It's not her fault! I hate these Socs!" I cried, pounding my fist into Two-Bit's chest.

I half laughed, and apologized. He grinned. "Hey, forget about it." He kissed my forehead. "You all better now?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yeah. Let's go back before Johnny thinks we eloped to Mexico."


	7. The Truth Escapes

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 7: The Truth Escapes~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We entered the house and saw that everyone was in the living room except for Steve and Ponyboy. I asked where they were and Darry answered, "Pony's finishing up that book he's reading and Steve had to go home."

I nodded and sat down next to Johnny and Dally on the couch. Dally intertwined his fingers in mine and I raised my eyebrows. He smiled pleadingly and I gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I outta be headin' home," Two-Bit said suddenly, "See y'all tomorrow."

When he left, Darry turned to me and said, "Hey Bleu, you gonna crash here tonight?"

I smiled weakly and answered, "If it isn't too much trouble."

Darry grinned. "Hey, no problem. We'd be happy to have you."

Johnny turned to me. "Bleu, I'm gonna go back to my house. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

I nodded and let go of Dally's hand. I gave my favorite cousin and hug and said, "Take care kid."

He smoothed my hair and gave Dally a warning look. Dally just grinned.

After Johnny headed out the door, I sat back down next to Dally and he held my hand again.

"DAMN!" Soda suddenly shouted. We all jumped and looked at him strangely. He turned around, gave us blank looks and replied, "What? I lost my solitaire game again…" He turned away from us and added, "I just can't win this stupid game!"

I muffled a laugh and Darry sighed and went back to reading his paper. I leaned against Dally and he put his arm around my waist, pressing my back against his chest.

"I'm goin' to bed! Goodnight y'all!" I heard Pony shout from upstairs. We all yelled 'goodnight' in unison.

Soda jumped up and gathered his cards. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack, too. See you guys later. And Dally," Soda cast a wink in our direction, "Don't y'all stay up too late." 

Dally gave Soda an offensive gesture involving his finger and Soda just laughed and headed upstairs.

Darry put down his newspaper. "I'm gonna go upstairs soon too," he pointed a finger at us, rather, Dally, and added, "Don't do anything you're gonna regret. And if you wake me up, there's gonna be hell to pay, hear?"

I nodded and Dally saluted. Darry chuckled and went into the kitchen.  He came out thirty seconds later with a glass of water and headed upstairs. "G'night, Bleu."

"What, no goodnight for me?" whispered Dally ferociously.

"Nope," Darry answered, laughing to himself as he walked up to his room.

I giggled and snuggled up to Dally's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"So, where do you usually go at night?" I asked.

"A number of places; Buck Merril's, Shepard's, here, the lot-"

"You sleep outside in the cold?" My head snapped around to look Dally in the eye.

He stared back, about an inch from my face. "Yeah. I got no where else to go."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

He touched my face with his hand. "Don't be. It ain't that bad out there. Really." 

Dally ruffled my hair. "So what's up with your life? Where are your folks?"

I tensed up and closed my eyes. My parents. Did I really want Dally to know?

Dally held my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are dead."

Dally softened. Wait, Dally? DALLY soften? SOFTEN? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity!

"My mother was murdered. Right in front of me."

Dally looked deep into my eyes. "What happened, Baby Bleu?"

"It all began when my mother married my father. My dad and Johnny's dad are," I paused. "Were brothers, and it seems like they have the same traits. My dad beat my mother and I until when I was about seven. My mother died then. My father killed her. It was about 2:30 in the morning when I suddenly woke up and decided to go downstairs. I saw the light was on and I hid on the stairs, eavesdropping on my parents. My dad was screaming at my mom and hitting her with one of the table lamps. My mom kept fighting back, sticking up for herself and me. When my mother threatened to leave him and take me with her, he went berserk and whipped the lamp at her. It hit her in the stomach pretty hard and knocked the wind out of her. She just laid there in the corner, defenseless while my dad advanced on her. Then he pulled out a switchblade…" 

My voice cracked then, and tears streamed down my face. "He pulled out his switchblade and stabbed my mother through the heart. And with her last breath," I broke down in uncontrollable sobs and Dally started to kiss my forehead. "She shouted, "I'll always love you Bethie!"

I started to cry really hard and Dally jumped up. "Come on," he said gently, "Let's go for a walk."

We walked slowly to the park and my sobs lessened. Dally kept rubbing my shoulder and saying soothing things to me. We sat down on the swings and I started to finish the rest of my story.

"After I heard her shout to me, I ran as fast as I could upstairs, trying not to make any noise, and pounced into my bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father enter the room and kiss me goodnight.

"The next day he woke me up early. 'Mommy got in a car accident,' he told me, 'we have to go to the church today, so get on your best dress ok?' I just nodded my head and kept my mouth shut. I guess he figured the shock on my face was from getting the news about the car accident, not what happened last night.

          "The next few years were a blur. He still continued to hit and punch me, and I finally found a couple people I could trust. They were my mom's parents and my next-door neighbors. I finally told them all that my father had murdered my mother, and I had witnessed the whole thing when I was seven. I told them all when I was sixteen; last month. Sixteen-I had waited nine years in silence. When my grandparents found out that their daughter had been murdered, my grandma was all shaken up and my papa was fuming. He marched right over to my house, along with my next-door neighbors. Grandma and I waited outside in the bushes. They all started a fight and my dad brought out a heater. He shot my next-door neighbor, and he shielded his wife. He didn't die, thank heaven. My grandfather picked up the exact same lamp used to hurt my mother and threw it at my dad. He got a taste of his own medicine; it knocked the wind out of him. My neighbor's wife called 911 and the police came to pick my father up. He got the death penalty; the judge told me that he had also murdered two other people in his lifetime."

          I looked up at Dally. He looked back at me. This time, his eyes weren't cold and bitter. They were warm and sympathetic. He leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss and we sat there for a while, maybe five or ten minutes. When we finally pulled away, Dally grabbed my hand and led me back to the Curtis'. 

          When we entered, I tightened my grip on Dallas' hand. "Dally? Can you sleep here tonight? Please?"

          "Sure, honey. Anything for you, Baby Bleu."

          He grabbed a nearby blanket, settled down on the couch and beckoned for me to rest against him. I did, and he wrapped the blanket around us both. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	8. Telling Johnny

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 8~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I awoke the next morning feeling Johnny's hand on my face. "Hey, wake up Bleu."

I opened my eyes and smiled groggily at him. "Hey, Johnnycakes."

I promised myself that I would act like nothing had happened yesterday, just so I wouldn't worry anyone.

I looked over at Dally. He was still asleep. I gently ruffled his hair and he slowly opened his eyes.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Johnny. He hugged me back, then led me into the kitchen.

"Hey, Darry what're we havin' for breakfast?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, chocolate cake, hard-boiled eggs and ham. Bleu do you want chocolate milk or orange juice?"

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to get some knots out. "Chocolate milk'll be fine, Darry. Thanks."

Darry nodded and went back to making breakfast. I heard Ponyboy and Soda upstairs wrestling or something. They finally trotted downstairs. "Hey, Bleu, do you wanna go to the Nightly Double today? I finished the book!" Pony beamed proudly.

"Wow, you're a fast reader! Yeah, sure we can go tonight!" I smiled at Pony and we slapped hands before he disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat down next to Dally and Johnny sat down next to me. Dally had already folded up the blanket and stuck it behind the couch.

"Anybody here?" I saw Two-Bit yell through the screen door.

"Hurry up, Two-Bit! I don't wanna stand outside all day!" I heard Steve growl.

          "Breakfast is ready!" Darry shouted, and everyone scrambled into the kitchen. 

          Pony, Soda and Steve were the first ones, so they grabbed their food and plopped down on the sofa. Johnny and I sat down on the floor, below Pony and Soda.

          I tapped Pony's leg. "Hey, Pon, when do ya wanna go see the movie?"

          "I dunno, maybe around seven. How does that sound?"

          "Sounds great!"

          Dally entered and sat down on the chair closest to Steve, and Two-Bit parked himself on one of the footstools next to me.

          "Hey, if y'all don't mind, I'd like to see that Frankenstein movie. Can I accompany you and Bleu, Ponyboy?"

          Pony swallowed his cake. "Yeah, sure Two-Bit. Meet here at 6:30 and we can all walk over together."

          Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dally falter and drop his fork on his plate. Thankfully no one else noticed, or said anything.

          After breakfast, Johnny and I took a tour of the neighbor hood. We stopped at the park first to talk, and sat on the same swings that Dally and I sat on yesterday.

          "And over there," he went on, pointing to the west, "is where the Soc territory is."

          "Johnny," I said quietly, wringing my hands, "I never told you what happened to my parents, did I?"

          He looked at me sharply, and then softened his gaze. "No," he answered, just as softly, "But you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

          "No, you need to know."

          I told him everything I told Dally last night. Johnny listened, and when I was finished he wrapped me up in a big hug.

          "I love you, Bleu. Don't you ever forget that, you hear? We can help each other get through this, I know we can."

          I held him tight and he rocked me back in forth, smoothing my hair just like my mother used to do when I was a little girl. I thanked heaven I had Johnny with me. And Dally. Heck, all of the greasers were such amazing people.

          After we settled down and Johnny showed me the important places of the greaser neighborhood, we headed back to Pony's house.

          Soda, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Darry were all playing cards. They were betting cigarettes, and noticing the huge pile next to Darry I figured he was winning.

          I glanced over at Two-Bit. "Wow, Two-Bit. Nice lookin' pile you got there," I nudged the single cancer stick next to his elbow. He laughed and ruffled my hair. 

          Pony was sitting on the couch looking lonely. Johnny and I sat on either side of him, and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Whatcha up to, Ponyboy?"

          He patted my head, and then rested his hand on my hair. "Just hangin' and being bored outta my mind," he chuckled.

          "It's awful hot outside; is there a pool we could swim in around?"

          Ponyboy thought for a minute. "Yeah, one of Tim's friends has an in ground pool. Maybe we could convince them to let us swim in it for the day. Wanna give it a shot?"

          I got up. "Yeah! Go get your swimming trunks on and let's go!"

          Dally looked up. "Hey, doll, you gonna swim too?"

          "Hell yeah!"

          "Well then I'm coming' too!" Dally threw down his cards and got up. Two-Bit and the rest of the game followed.

          "Aw, that's just an excuse cuz y'all are losing!" Darry complained, gathering up his new cigarettes.

          "Hey, seeing a beautiful girl in a bathing suit is excuse enough!" Soda grinned and winked at me, then dodged the punch from Johnny.

          I ran upstairs to find my suitcase. I found it against the wall in Pony and Soda's room. Grabbing my blue-and-purple flowered suit and my hairbrush, I dashed into the bathroom to change.

          I guess my bathing suit is sort of like a bikini. The top looks like a sports bra, and the bottom is short shorts. I think it looks really good on me, because of my 108-pound figure. And let me just say thank God I had gotten my legs waxed less than a week ago.

          I quickly brushed my after putting on my suit. I put my brush and clothes back into my suitcase and headed downstairs. Ponyboy, Dally and Soda had already changed into their suits and were sitting in the living room. Two-Bit was in the bathroom down here, Darry was changing in his room, and Steve was waiting in line for the one upstairs. The gang hangs out here so often some of their clothes are left behind too.

          Johnny had gone home to get his, and he was just coming back now. "Hey y'all," he greeted the four of us, then sat down on the chair. I sat on Dally's lap because I didn't feel like sitting on the floor again. I felt his strong arms around my waist.

          The rest of the gang returned and we headed over to Shepard's house. He was just getting out of his car when we arrived.

          "Tim!" I yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug, "We need a favor," I added sheepishly.

          Tim grinned and looked me up and down. "Lemme guess. You wanna borrow Kenny's pool for the day?"

          "Is it that obvious?"

          Tim laughed. "No, lucky guess. Yeah, you guys go ahead and I'll straighten things out with Kenny. Hell, he wouldn't care less. Have fun y'all!" he shouted after us as we ran towards Kenny's house.


	9. Swimming and Field Running

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 9: Swimming and Field Running~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Two-Bit and I got to the pool first. We jumped in without a moment's hesitation, followed by the rest of the gang. Thankfully the pool was all taken care of so we didn't have to worry about anything.

          "Let's play a game!" I heard Soda yell.

          "How about a good old fashioned round of cops and robbers?" Steve suggested.

          "I love that game!" I cried, "I'm in!"

          Darry split us up into teams. Steve, Soda, Dally and Ponyboy were cops, and Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit and I were robbers. Dally was in charge of the jail.

          I saw Pony swim over to me. I yelped and franticly tried to dodge him. Boy, that guy is fast! He caught me in a matter of seconds and hauled me over to the jail. "Special delivery for Dally Winston!" Ponyboy said, grinning.

          "Why, thanks Pony! I've always wanted one of these," Dally winked at me and put his arms around my waist. "You ain't going anywhere, cutie."

          "Cops don't flirt with robbers!" I objected, trying to free myself from Dally's grasp.

          "This one does!" Dally laughed, referring to himself.

          Darry swam over to rescue me. He stuck out his thumb and pointer finger, acting like it was a gun. "You've met your match, copper!" Darry said in a fake growl, "Hand over the female!"

          Dally set me down on the steps and out stretched his arms, shielding me. "Over my dead body!" He roared.

          Suddenly I felt strong arms haul me up from behind. Two-Bit grabbed my hand, grinning, and led me to the opposite end of the pool. Dally was still talking to Darry, and hadn't noticed I was gone.

          I overheard the last of their conversation. "You ain't getting your female robber back, son!"

          "I've got news for you, Mr. Cop." 

          "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

          "Look behind you."

          Dally spun around to find empty steps. His gaze shifted to Two-Bit and I, and I waved, grinning.

          Two-Bit's arms came around my waist. "I got her now, Dally!" he started laughing.

          I pulled away from Two-Bit and started to run to the empty field beyond Kenny's backyard. "I got a new game!" I screamed, "Come catch me!"

          I heard splashes and then heavy footsteps. I spun my head around and saw seven guys run after me. Pony, being a track star, was up front with Dally and Darry. Two-Bit followed very close behind, followed by Johnny, Soda and Steve.

          I screamed and tried to run faster. Ponyboy caught up to me first. He caught me in a flying tackle and we both dived to the ground. Pony stood up and put his arm around me. "I caught me a stray!" He laughed, "Who wants to fight me for it?"

          The whole gang stepped up and Pony got a little pale. "Eh, you know, uh," he stuttered, stepping back, "It ain't fair if y'all gang up on me."

          I broke from Pony's grasp and tried to run away, but Two-Bit caught me and lifted me up on his shoulders. "Jeez, don't you eat girl? You don't weight nothin'!"

          I giggled. "If that's a compliment, thanks."

          I covered his eyes with my hands. "Hey now, I can't see babycakes. Mind moving your hands?"

          I mouthed, 'help me!' to the gang and removed my hands. "Much obliged," Two-Bit said, grinning.

          "Two-Bit! The cops are here!" Dally suddenly screamed, pointing behind him."

          Two-Bit spun around. "Where?"

          Dally quickly moved in back of him and motioned for me to drop. I fell into his arms, then quickly jumped out. I started to cackle, and then I yelled, "Sucker!"

          I turned around to see Dally fuming. I ran back into Kenny's backyard and into the pool. Dally reached me first and pinned me against the side. The rest of the gang surrounded me as well, glaring down at me.

          I giggled again, this time in defeat. Dally moved closer to me, staring into my eyes. "Hi, Dally," I said weakly.

          Dally looked up at the rest of the greasers. "Reckon we caught her?" he asked, and laughed when the gang nodded eagerly.

          "Ok, fine dammit I give up," I said, trying to get past Dally.

          He blocked me. "Oh, no you don't."

          "We're gonna get you back for all the trouble you caused us!" Steve retorted playfully.

          "What should we do with her?" Darry asked, pounding his fist into his palm menacingly.

          Soda hauled me up out of the pool. Johnny grabbed one arm and Two-Bit grabbed the other while Steve helped Dally out of the pool.

          "Hey, Bleu, didn't you say you were ticklish?" Johnny asked, grinning ear to ear.

          I paled. I was EXTREMLY ticklish! "Uh, no. I'm not ticklish at all," I answered fearfully, dodging Ponyboy's hands.

          "Wanna prove it?" Darry asked, crossing his arms.

          "NO! I mean, eh, can't you take my word on this?" I faltered.

          Dally and Steve pretended to think about it. "Um, no," Steve said, and Dally started to tickle my ribs.

          "DALLY!" I screamed, trying to get away. Two-Bit and Johnny tightened their grip on my arm.

          I was thankful they didn't secure my legs, because my legs might even be stronger than my arms. My next-door neighbor taught me all sorts of self defense moves for my legs.

          With my right leg I kicked Dally's hands away from me, then spun around, sending Two-Bit and Johnny into the pool. Darry, Soda and Steve tried to grab my arms again but they ended up in the pool too. Then Ponyboy grabbed my feet and Dally tackled me to the ground, landing in the push-up position on top of me. Pony secured my feet while Dally hung my wrists over my head. "How are you going to get out of this one, kiddo?" Dally asked, grinning. 

          I looked around. With my arms AND legs obtained, I had nothing. I sighed in defeat.

          Dally laughed. "She's defeated, boys!" Two-Bit came to my left and Soda came to my right. Darry, Steve and Johnny sat down on a lawn chair, supervising. 

          Dally got off of me and sat above my head, still grabbing a hold of my wrists. I tried to flail, but failed miserably.

I turned to look at Soda pleadingly. "Sodapop," I whined, "Please help me!" 

Soda glanced at Dally, then at Ponyboy. "Okay," he said, then grabbed my elbow and pushed Dally away. He seized me up and led me into the field laughing his head off.

"SODA!" I heard Dally and Pony yell simultaneously, "You're gonna get it!"

"I love you Soda!" I grinned and kissed his cheek. 

He grinned back and ruffled my hair. "I don't like to see chicks outnumbered. I had to help you, Bleu. You looked so defenseless."

He dodged the punch I swung at his head and grabbed me in a headlock. I wrapped my arms around his waist and wrestled him to the ground.  He sprawled out on the grass and I sat beside him.

Suddenly everything turned black as I felt hands cover my eyes. 

"Guess who?" The comedic voice of Two-Bit asked.

"Ok, you got me guys. What do you wanna do now?"

Two-Bit took his hands away from my eyes and I saw that the whole gang was strewn out on the grass. I scrambled over to where Johnny was laying and I rested against his shoulder.

We swam for about another hour before heading back to the Curtis'. Two-Bit was telling Darry, Ponyboy, Soda and Steve one of his latest jokes while Dally and Johnny each slung an arm around my shoulders.

Darry, getting tired of Two-Bit's stupid jokes, swung open the door and grabbed his black muscle shirt off of the coffee table. He put it on, sat down on his chair and started to read the paper. I swear, he always reads the paper! I wouldn't be surprised if he's memorized it by now.


	10. The Novel Begins

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 10: The Novel Begins~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soda and Steve dove for the couch and spread themselves out as Pony went into the kitchen. "Hey!" I cried, putting my hands on my hips, "Move over!"

Steve outstretched his hands. "Come sit on my lap!" he grinned. I did, because I didn't wanna sit on the floor AGAIN.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what's new, sister?"

"Not much, brother," I replied, grinning. Brother and sister are our new nicknames for each other. Actually, I'm everyone's sister. Except for Two-Bit and Dally; they both call me babe, which I don't mind. But of course, Johnny and I have the best bond.

Ponyboy came out of the kitchen. "Hey, Bleu, wanna go see Frankenstein now?"

Two-Bit slapped his forehead. "Damn! Pony, I can't come with you guys today; I promised my mom I would watch Carla while she goes out. Sorry."

I remembered Two-Bit's little sister. She looked so much like him, and shared the same type of humor. She's a cute kid.

"That sucks, Two-Bit. Maybe next time," I said. I quickly ran upstairs and put on my jeans and baggy white hockey T-shirt over my bathing suit. I came back downstairs to see Pony and Darry talking; it looked like they were having an argument.

"Darry," Ponyboy said, walking towards the door, "We're gonna go, ok?"

"Alright, Ponyboy."

When we got outside Pony muttered a curse and lit up a cigarette. I turned to him, surprised. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I just don't get it. Sometimes it seems like Darry can't stand me."

I couldn't figure out what he was saying. Darry seemed to like Ponyboy just fine. "Oh, Pony," I put my arm around his shoulder, "Darry loves you!"

"Sure as hell doesn't seem like it," Pony retorted, and leaned against my shoulder.

We talked some before sitting down in the theater seats. Since it was still pretty light out, not many people where there.

I got up and made my way to the end of the aisle. "Hey Pony, I'm gonna go get some popcorn, you want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me some too?" He handed me a quarter. "Thanks."

"No sweat."

In the popcorn line were a lot of Socs. I got some stares, mostly because of my wet hair. I don't think they took me for a greaser, because they pretty much left me alone. I paid for our popcorns and walked back to Pony.

I handed him his popcorn. "Here ya go, Pony."

"Thanks Bleu."

We watched the movie in silence. I had a feeling Ponyboy really got into these movies. I do too, usually, if it has a good plot and idea behind it. I enjoyed Frankenstein more this time than I did last time because I actually got to watch it now; before Dally and I were just fooling around.

The movie was relatively long, maybe two hours at the most. On our way back home Ponyboy told me a little about his lifestyle. He didn't like to go to movies with his friends, mostly because he likes to get into them (like I thought) and it's sort of like someone reading a book over your shoulder. He told me that no one else really digs movies, except maybe Johnny.

Then Ponyboy started to look around a lot. "We should have asked Darry to come get us," he whispered, "There's a red Corvair trailing us!"

By the look of Pony's face I knew he was scared to death. But I thought he was a pretty tough kid, and I asked him why he was so scared. His answer sent chills up my spine and made my blood run cold. "Johnny was beaten up really bad by some Socs just before you came," he said in a deadly whisper, "He was cut up something awful."

I suddenly remembered the scar I had found on Johnny when I was on the train. "Oh, my God!" I murmured.

I didn't even notice the five Socs come out of the car. I was too busy enraging at the fact some people beat up my best buddy in the whole world.

When I finally did become aware of the five Socs, they were mocking Ponyboy. "Hey grease," one of them said in a blue madras shirt, "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all of that long greasy hair off."

One of the other Socs laughed and started to rack on him some more. "Yeah, you good-for-nothing bastard! We don't like you damn greasers."

I broke. I was a greaser too; a greaser with way too much dignity. If someone ever insults me or gets on my case, I give them a piece of my mind.

"Hey, you piece of shit!" I yelled, "Go back where you came from! Crawl back to whatever hell-hole you originated from!"

Blue madras man gave me a really cold stare. I really didn't think anything of it, because no one can match Dally's eyes. They're colder than the South Pole, for heaven's sakes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys? A greaser girl. A damn fine one too, I might add."

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you get the hell outta here and leave my friend and I alone, scumbag!"

I felt strong hands grab my arms. "Let go!" I screamed, and tried to break free.

"You need to watch your mouth, young lady. Sounds like you've been hanging around that bastard Dally Winston, eh?" Blue Madras flicked out his switchblade and held it underneath my chin. "How would you like a haircut too, starting right below the chin?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pony slug a couple Socs. "Leave us alone! Get outta here!"

When another Soc flicked out a switchblade and held it under Pony's chin, Ponyboy went wild and started screaming for his brothers. Hell, so did I. I had a pretty loud voice too.

Just in the nick of time I saw Darry and Soda punch numerous Socs. The Socs started to retreat, and the rest of our gang hurled rocks at their car.

Darry lifted Ponyboy up by his armpits and Johnny put his arm around my shoulder. Darry was shaking Pony something awful. "Are you ok?" he kept saying.

"Darry, I'm ok. Quit shaking me, I'm ok."

He stopped and apologized. Pony sat down and rubbed his bruised cheek. I guess in all of the scuffling one of the Socs slugged Ponyboy pretty good. I noticed he had a cut on the side of his head.

"Did they hurt you bad?" Darry asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ponyboy looked like he was gonna let Niagara Falls loose, but he replied, "No, I'm ok."

Sodapop came running towards Pony and started to clean the side of his head with a handkerchief. "Whatta doin?" Pony asked.

"They cut you with a switchblade, Pony."

"They did?"

Soda showed him the handkerchief that had turned red. "Yup, see for yourself."

Niagara Falls was coming, and Soda must have seen it too because he put an arm around his little brother. "Easy, Ponyboy, they ain't gonna hurt you no more. You're an OK kid." Soda rubbed Pony's hair.

The rest of the gang was coming now. They all looked madder than hell. I guess every greaser does when dealing with Socs.

"Did you catch the Socs?" Pony asked, wiping his eyes.

"Naw, the bastards got away. Man, those Socs…" Two-Bit went on and called the Socs every cuss word he could think of. When he was done, he turned to Pony. "You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"That's a nice lookin' bruise, Ponyboy," Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup. Tough cut too."

That seemed to lift Pony's spirit. But then everything came crashing down when Steve commented, "How come y'all were walking by yourselves?"

"We didn't think…"

"You don't ever think, do you Ponyboy?" Darry interrupted, "You don't think anywhere! How do you get those grades from school if you never use your head? You use your head about schoolwork, but never about common sense! When are you gonna start carrying a blade with ya?"

Pony just stared at his shoes, not saying a word. Soda stuck up for him by saying, "Hey, Darry, leave the kid alone! Him and Bleu didn't ask to get beat up by the damn Socs! If he had been carrying a blade, that would've been a good excuse to cut them both to ribbons!"

Darry looked impatient, but dropped it. Dally changed the subject by asking, "Hey, anyone wanna go over to the Nightly Double tomorrow and hunt some action?"

Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are taking out Evie and Sandy tomorrow, so count the two of us out." I noticed that Steve gave Ponyboy a look when he said that. Pony just continued to stare at his shoes.

Darry sighed. "I'm working tomorrow night."

Dally looked at the rest of us and Pony said, "Yeah, me and Johnny'll come."

I declined. "I've seen two movies in two days. I'm gonna sit this one out."

Two-Bit also refused. "I was thinking of partyin' tomorrow night, but I might come around. Or keep Bleu company." He grinned and ruffled my hair.

We all walked back to the Curtis residence. Soda was beginning to give Darry a backrub, and Pony went upstairs. Darry asked if I wanted to spend the night again, and I agreed. After a while Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally went home.

          I was laying out the sheets when I overheard Pony and Darry talking upstairs. "You better go upstairs and finish your homework, Ponyboy. Spring break is over soon and you gotta go to school in a couple days."

          I nearly choked on my own spit. I totally forgot about school! Soda heard me gagging and rushed to my side.

          "Yo, Bleu, what's wrong?"

          "I forgot about school! What am I gonna do?"

          "Well, the school year is almost over, so you can sit this year out and go back next year."

          I sighed in relief. "Ok, that sounds good. I can call my grandfather tomorrow to get the money my parents left me." A dreadful chill ran down my spine and I bit my lip. I saw Soda open his mouth, but I cut him off. "I'm gonna go take a walk to the park and back, ok? I'll be back in like ten minutes."

          Soda closed his mouth and nodded. He ruffled my hair and started to finish making the bed on the couch for me. I kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

          It wasn't too chilly, so I got away with my short sleeve shirt and jeans. The park wasn't too far away, and when I got there I sat on top of the jungle gym. 

          When you don't have anything better to do, your mind wanders and you start to think of things you thought you'd forgotten. I remembered how I had first gotten the nickname Bleu; there was this one period in my life when I was obsessed with the color blue. I painted my room that color, and I would only wear blue clothes. Johnny started to call me Blue at first, but I'm awful picky and I wanted to be different. I wrote out 'blue' and 'bleu' on a sheet of paper and circled 'bleu' ninety billion times before Johnny got the picture. I remembered visiting him and his friends for the first time and Johnny told his friends beforehand to call me Bleu.

          I chuckled to myself. I was a pretty wild kid back then; hell I still am now.

          I heard a bush rustling behind me and dropped to the ground. The jungle gym was shaped like a half circle, so I was inside of it. Who stepped out just then was the last person I'd ever expect.

Wow, are these chapters getting longer and longer or is it just me? Please Review!


	11. A Nightmare To Forget

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 11: A Nightmare To Forget~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          My father stepped out of the bushes. My blood ran cold and my face paled.

          "Hello, Bethany," he said in a low raspy voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glint. He was holding a switchblade covered in blood. His other hand was behind his back, in the bushes.

          "I see you've noticed my new knife," he laughed, a sound that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard. "As you've already noticed, I've tried it out already."

          With his hidden hand, he drew something from behind the bushes. A bloody, mangled Dallas Winston fell to the ground. Blood covered his face and his shirt, and his eyes were closed.

          I was at a loss. My mouth felt like a Sahara Desert and my feet were cast in stone. Tears streamed down my face and my dad continued, "Oh, were you friends with this dirty greaser?" He laughed louder and I screamed. He lunged for me and covered my mouth with his hand. I closed me eyes and bit it, and heard a groan of pain that didn't sound like his. I opened my eyes to find Tim hovering over me, holding his hand. I was lying on the grass.

          I shot up and started to blubber incoherent things. "Dally!" I choked out, "Where's Dally?"

          Dally came out from behind Tim. "What's wrong, Baby Bleu?"

          I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I had a dream!" I sobbed, "M-my dad was h-here and he k-killed you! You were all bloody," I bawled, "It was horrible!"

          Tim came to my other side and rubbed my shoulders. "Shh, now, it was only a dream. A bad nightmare," he murmured, "Dally's ok and your dad isn't here."

          I knew he had no knowledge about my father; he was just comforting me. My tears and sobs lessened, and I sat down on the bench in between Tim and Dally. 

          "You must have dozed off," Dally said, running his fingers through my hair, "What were you doing out here by your lonesome anyway?"

          "I realized that I still needed to go to school and Soda told me I should sit this year out and go next year, and I said that I would call my grandpa tomorrow and get the money my parents left me." On impulse, a shiver ran down my spine.

          Tim massaged my back and Dally continued to stroke my hair. "I think it's time for you to go back to the Curtis', Bleu," Dally said, sitting up.

          Tim and I sat up too. "Tim, I'm goin' to the Nightly Double tomorrow with Ponyboy and Johnny. You wanna hang with Bleu while I'm gone?" Dally asked, lighting up a cigarette.

          I looked up at Dally, astonished. In all of Johnny's phone calls and letters he'd written to me a while back, they all displayed Dally as a cold hearted hood who didn't give a Yankee dime about anyone but himself. Now he was asking his friend to look out for me? Make sure I was ok?

          "Yeah, sure, Dal. Me an' Bleu'll hang out." Tim put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

          "K, thanks buddy. I'm gonna sleep at your place tonight, ok?"

          "Be my guest. You go and I'll walk Bleu home, ok?"

          "Alright," Dallas replied, and walked off towards Tim's place.

          We walked to Darry's house in silence, and I saw that Darry was playing a card game by himself at the coffee table.

          He looked up when we entered, and noticing my red eyes he walked over. "Hey, Bleu, are you ok?" his voice was full of concern.

          I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I dozed off at the park and had a nightmare. Tim and Dally woke me up in the nick of time."

          Darry nodded and slapped Tim on the back. "See ya around buddy. Thanks."

          Tim nodded at Darry and strolled off. "Soda finished making the couch for you," Darry stated, fluffing a pillow for me.

          "Yeah, I know. I thanked him before I left."

          Darry gave me a big hug and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight, Bleu. Sweet dreams."

          "Thanks, Darry. Goodnight."

Pretty short chapter, I know. My apologies.


	12. Confessions with Two-Bit

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. Please review!

Me: Thanks to Immortal Soul and Aaliyah-Charity for reviewing! LOL Immortal Soul – I would NEVER even THINK about having Dally stay bloody and mangled! LOL! So don't hurt me! … I was also thinking about who to pair Bleu up with…Dally or Two-Bit? I've been leaning towards Dally…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 12: Confessions with Two-Bit~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I awoke the next morning to the smell of scrambled eggs. I saw Darry sitting in the kitchen alone, reading today's paper.

          Groggily I folded all of the sheets and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and sat down next to him. He had warmed up a plate of scrambled eggs for me and I started to eat.

          "Thanks for breakfast, Darry," I said in between bites.

          "Hey, you're my sister," he winked at me.

          I grinned. "Where's Soda, Steve and Two-Bit?"

          "Soda and Steve went to the DX and Two-Bit's probably still sleeping."

          I finished my eggs and told Darry I was heading over to Tim's place. He gave me a hug and told me to be careful.

          I knocked on Tim and Angela's door. Tim answered and beckoned for me to come in.

          Angela was sitting at the kitchen table sulking and playing cards. Her expression instantly brightened when I walked in. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

          "Hey Bleu!" she cried, "Wanna play cards with Tim and I?"

          "Hey, you can't play cards without me!" I heard a familiar voice shout. The screen door slammed and Two-Bit walked in. "Hey, y'all, can I play too?"

          Tim nodded and dealt out the cards. The kitchen table was round, and I was sitting next to Tim and Two-Bit, with Angela across from me. "We're playing poker," Tim stated.

          Tim won most of the games. We stopped two hours later when Tim and Angela went to go to the Dingo, so Two-Bit and I walked to the park.

          "Darry told me you had a bad nightmare yesterday," Two-Bit broke the silence, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

          I gulped. "Yeah, ok. You're my friend and I guess you have the right to know."

          He put his arm around me and I told him all about my parents, and the nightmare I had last night. He tensed up at the part about Dally.

          "So, uh, do you like Dally or something?" he asked, rubbing his neck and looking away.

          I looked at the ground. The truth is, I do like Dally. But I also like Two-Bit. Not wanting to hurt any feelings, I replied, "I don't know. Truth is, I've been having my eye on two guys…"

          I saw Two-Bit glance at me out of the corner of my eye and I blushed furiously, losing my cover.

          "I wouldn't happen to know this other guy, would I?"

          I tried not to grin. "Ya know, I think you know him very well."

          Two-Bit's face lit up and I giggled. "You're good friends with Tim, right?" 

He looked at me strangely for a minute, but then it sunk in that I was kidding. I burst out laughing and ran towards the swings. He jogged after me and grabbed my arm. "You know, you're very funny," he shook a finger at me, grinning.

I smiled up at him and we sat down on the swings. We talked for a while, and when it got dark he walked me back to the Curtis house.

"What are you up to tonight?" I asked as he turned away.

"Eh, I might go meet Johnnycake, Pony and Dallas at the Nightly Double, or I might get rip-roarin' drunk. Maybe both. Depends what I feel like."

I grinned. "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"You got it, babe. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

Just as Two-Bit left, Steve's car came into the driveway and Soda hopped out. "Bye Steve!" he yelled, and jogged up to me. I waved to Steve and he waved back to us.

"Whatcha up to, Bleu?" Soda asked as he opened the screen door for me.

I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "I dunno. What are you doing? Hanging out with Sandy?"

"Yup. I'm gonna take a quick shower and Steve's going to pick them up, then swing around here. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright, Sodapop." 

          I turned on the TV and found Mickey Mouse. I decided to watch it, since there was nothing better to do. I looked at the clock; Johnny's movie was half way over. I missed him; he's always been my favorite cousin and my best friend.

^^Johnny's POV

          I was sitting next to Soc girls. I couldn't believe it. What really threw me off was that I had talked to Dally like that. When he was picking on Cherry, I stood up for her and told him to lay off. He got pretty mad, but didn't do anything to me. He got right up and sulked off. I figured it was probably because of Bleu being the object of his affection, and that I'm her cousin. Now it was just me, Cherry, Marcia and Ponyboy. I miss Bleu a lot; ever since she came here 3 days ago, I feel as if she's my best friend, big sister and guardian angel all rolled into one.

^^Dally's POV

          My insides felt like molten lava. I can't believe I let Johnny talk to me like that! What the hell is he thinking? What the hell am I thinking? I'm Dallas Winston! Why didn't I just break his nose right then and there? Then it came to me. The Cade's, Johnny and Bleu, are the only things I truly cared about. Sure, my gang was kick-ass awesome, but Johnny is my pet and buddy, and Bleu…I really like her. Damn, I really do have a weakness…

          Admitting to myself that I had a weakness made me go crazy. I looked around for a weapon of some kind, and found a piece of a pipe. Enraged, I slashed the tires of a car closest to me and heard shouts of protest.

          _Oh, shit, _I thought, _that's Shepard's car!_

          I bolted out of there as fast as I could, but Tim caught up to me and gave me a few punches I thought would make me puke up my stomach. After our gruesome fight, I promised I wouldn't slash his tires again and I headed over to Buck Merril's. I was pretty damn tired and needed a place to stay.

          Buck, after I bullied him for a minute, let me hang low in his room. I laid my head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~****~~~~A while later~~~~****~~~~

^^Ponyboy's POV

          Johnny and I walked to the lot and I started a fire. We overheard Johnny's parents fighting again, so he decided he would sleep in the lot tonight. 

          "Just don't tell Bleu," he said, grinning, "She'll storm out here and drag me back to your place."

          I laughed. "Hey, I won't. You be sure to come to our house if you get cold, right?"

          Johnny nodded. "Yeah, sure I will."

          We lay on the grass talking for a bit until Johnny started to get hysterical. "I don't think I can take much more of this, Ponyboy. I-I'll kill myself or something!"

          I put my arm around Johnny to comfort him. "Now, don't talk like that. You can't kill yourself, Johnny."

          "I gotta do something! There's gotta be a place without greasers, Socs…there must be someplace with plain, ordinary people…just people!"

          I closed my eyes and we lay down on the grass. "It's like that out in the country," I told him, half-falling asleep, "Away from all of the big towns. Out in the country…I miss going there with my folks…"


	13. Two Fights In One Night

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. Please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 13: Two Fights in One Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Darry and Sodapop were going crazy waiting for Ponyboy. I only heard bits and pieces of what they were saying, and since I haven't been here for a while, I came up with the conclusion that Ponyboy's curfew was at midnight and now it was two o'clock. I was starting to get worried also, because we hadn't heard anything about Dally or Johnny either. Then Soda informed me a while ago that he got in a fight with Tim and went to stay at Buck's, and Johnny probably went straight home.

          Just then I saw Ponyboy walk into the house. Darry was sitting on the chair, while I was sitting on the couch with Soda sleeping in my lap.

          "Where the hell have you been?" Darry demanded angrily, jumping up from the chair, "Do you know what time it is? Well it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police after you!"

          Ponyboy looked bashful and answered softly, "I was talking to Johnny and I fell asleep in the lot."

          "You WHAT?" Darry yelled, which woke up Soda.

          "Hey, Pony," Soda rubbed his eyes, "where have ya been?"

          "I didn't mean to, Darry! I was just talking to Johnny and we just sorta dozed off…"

          "Don't you use your head, Ponyboy? Didn't it occur to you that all of us would be worrying our heads off? If I _did _call the police you too would be thrown in a boys home so fast it would make your head spin. And falling asleep in the lot? You don't even have a damn coat on!"

          Ponyboy's eyes started to water and he looked mad and upset. "I said I didn't mean to!"

          "I didn't mean to! I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear from you!" 

          I would have stuck up for Pony then and there, but I was so afraid of Darry right then. Soda read my mind and started to talk. "Darry…"

          "Keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him!" Darry interrupted Soda.

          Pony exploded. "Don't you yell at him!" he shouted, and Darry whirled around and slapped him so hard he ended up by the screen door.

          Darry's expression turned from rage to surprise to regret in a matter of seconds. "Ponyboy…" he stammered with huge eyes, "I-I didn't mean to!"

          Pony threw open the screen door and ran out. I looked at Darry and Soda, and then I ran out after him.

          Ponyboy was running in the direction of the lot, and when I caught up to him I grabbed his arm. He whirled around to face me.

          "Pony…" I started, then hugged him. He sobbed into my shoulder.

          "Bleu, I'm scared…" he managed to gasp out, "Me and Darry used to get along just fine until mom and dad died, now he can't stand me!"

          "It's ok, Ponyboy," I whispered, smoothing his hair.

          "It's just plain to me that Darry doesn't want me around," he pulled away and started to dry his tears, "And I wouldn't even stay at my house if he did. He ain't gonna hit me again, Bleu."

          I put my arm around his shoulder. "Wanna walk to the park for a while to cool off? Then let's go home."

          Pony nodded and leaned against my shoulder. Deciding to change the subject, I asked him how the movie was.

          "It was pretty boring. It was one of those beach-party movies; ones with no plot or acting but a lot of girls in bikinis and some swing songs," he laughed and added, "Frankenstein was way better!"

          I laughed and we arrived at the park. When we crawled up onto the jungle gym, Pony's face paled and he pointed off in the distance. I spotted a blue mustang driving on the grass towards us.

          "Ponyboy, let's get out of here," I whispered, jumping off of the bars. I bent down and grabbed a couple rocks, just in case things got ugly. I can throw pretty far and my aim isn't too bad, either. Johnny taught me how to play baseball when I was little, and I wasn't half-bad. I reckon I struck him out once.  
          "No, stay cool," he objected, lighting up a cigarette.

          "Ponyboy! They're drunk Socs who hate us! That's not a good combination! Let's get out of here!" I repeated, grabbing Pony's arm.

          "Tim is here," he stated, nodding off behind the jungle gym, "He'll come if anything goes wrong. Let's just see what they want."

          I looked over to Tim. Him and Kenny (I think it was; I can never tell his friends apart) were sitting on one of the park benches smoking and talking.

          "Tim!" I cried, and when he looked up I pointed to the blue mustang. He got the picture, and beckoned for Kenny to follow him over to us.

          Tim introduced me to his friend Pete (oops…my mistake) and greeted Ponyboy. Just then the mustang pulled up and five guys hopped out. They were totally drunk; everyone of them were staggering here and there. Ponyboy jumped down from the jungle gym and stood next to Tim, Pete and I.

          "Hey," the guy that was in the passengers seat said, "Whatta know? Here's one of the greasers that picked up our girls. Hey greaser," his voice was unsteady and he took another drink from the flask he was holding.

          "You better watch it," Pete snarled, "You're outta your territory now."

          "Here that Randy? We're outta our territory!" the same Soc mimicked Pete.

          Randy chuckled and swore at us while the rest of the Socs stepped closer. "You better watch it, pal. Next time you want a girl, you pick up your own kind. Dirt."

          That got me really mad, and I cocked my arm back and threw a rock that landed right in the middle of Randy's chest.

          Randy glared up at me and Bob stepped closer, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the Socs. Bob held on to one of my arms and Randy took the other. Tim and Pete flipped out switchblades and Pony cried, "You let her go right now!"

          I didn't need any rescuing. Using the skills I previously showed at the pool, I kicked Bob in the chest and threw more rocks at Randy. They both let go of me and I ran back to my friends.

          Bob clutched his chest and called me a few names that made Pony's ears turn red. Ponyboy picked up some rocks and heaved them at Bob. "You better show respect to a girl, you white trash!"

          Randy scowled at Pony. "We're white trash? You know what a greaser is? White trash with long greasy hair."

          Pete was about to lunge at Randy, but Tim held him back and retorted, "Why don't you bastards to back where you came from. You're snobby parents might be worried."

          One of the other Socs absentmindedly checked his watch. "We're supposed to meet Billy at The Way Out in five minutes!"

          Bob and Randy swore under their breath and jogged to the car. "This isn't over, greasers!" He called us 'greasers' in a tone that you might call a pile of crap you come across left by some big stray dog. That made us all mad, but there was nothing we could do. The Socs left the park and drove off while Tim and Pete put away their switchblades.

          Pony and I turned to them. "Thanks, guys," I said, slapping both of their hands, "We would have been dead meat if it wasn't for you."

          "Hey, no problem. Oh," Tim added as we started to walk back home, "If Dally comes back with a broken rib, tell him that I didn't mean to hit him _too_ hard," he chuckled, and him and Pete sat back down on the bench.

          Ponyboy looked at me with a confused face, and I returned it and shrugged.

          We stopped by the lot before we went back to Pony's house. I stepped on a twig and Johnny groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, y'all." His expression changed when he saw me, "Pony! I told you not to tell Bleu I sleep here!"

          Ponyboy grinned. "I didn't do it on purpose!" his smile changed into a frown as he told Johnny about the fight with Darry and what happened at the park.

          Johnny's eyes were wide. "Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends?"

          Pony nodded solemnly. "Yeah, they were gonna beat Bleu up if she hadn't used those leg moves she showed us at the pool. Tim and Pete came over and helped us out too."

          Johnny looked up at me. "Are you ok, Bleu?"

          I nodded and grinned. "No Soc is gonna beat me up! Now, come on Johnny I'm not gonna let you sleep out here in the cold. Come back to the Curtis' and you can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor."

Seeing that I wouldn't change my mind, Johnny agreed and we walked back together.


	14. Bad News!

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu. And her parents (I forgot to mention them! Did I forget anyone else?) HOW ABOUT I JUST SAY: I don't own anyone you're familiar with. Okies? S.E. Hinton owns everyone/thing else. Oh, I guess I own Pete too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 14: Bad News~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I heard shouts of joy and I groggily woke up. Darry wrapped Pony up in a big hug and was apologizing over and over. Ponyboy gave Darry a weak smile and said everything was ok.

          I sat up and grinned. I remembered yesterday Johnny, Ponyboy and I had come in and everything was dark. Darry and Soda were asleep. Ponyboy crept upstairs and hit the sack while Johnny settled down on the couch. I grabbed a pillow and fell asleep on the floor. It was pretty temperate, so I figured I didn't need any sheets. The less I use, the less I have to fold.

          Two-Bit was sitting on the chair watching me. "So, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" he gave me a warm grin and walked over to me.

          I stood up and brushed off my pants. "Hey, Two-Bit. What's hanging?"

          "Eh, nothing here," he sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. "I heard Mr. Timothy Shepard and Mr. Pete Gordon got into some trouble late, late last night. Did you hear what happened?"

          "At the park?" I was confused. We didn't get into trouble last night; the Socs drove off.

          "Nope. Word has it that Tim and Pete went walkin' over to The Way Out on West Side and killed a Soc."

          My face paled and I felt queasy. Ponyboy shot around to look at Two-Bit and I, and I heard a crash from the kitchen. Soda and Johnny came out and Johnny's eyes were wide. "Don't worry about it, Johnnycake. I'll clean it up," Soda offered, noticing the look on his face. Soda and Darry retreated to the kitchen while Johnny and Ponyboy gathered around Two-Bit and I. I heard Darry mutter, "Two dishes broken in two days…"

          Two-Bit was looking at Johnny and Pony. "What the hell is a matter with you? Its not like he knifed y'all!"

          I gulped. "Two-Bit, who did they kill and why?"

          Two-Bit thought for a moment. "Uh, that guy Bob…that redhead's boyfriend we met at the movies yesterday, Ponyboy. I don't know why they did it; Dally told me so this morning."

          Ponyboy crouched down and stared at the rug. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered.

Johnny's voice was quivering as he asked, "He knifed him? With a switchblade?"

Two-Bit nodded. "Yep. As far as I know, which isn't very far," Two-Bit laughed at his own joke and continued, "Tim and Pete went over there and asked for Bob. Bob came out alone and the three of them got into a fight about something that happened at a park earlier. Then Bob slugged Pete across the face and cut him up pretty good with a fistful of rings, and was about to strangle him when Tim knifed him with his switchblade…' he turned to Ponyboy, "hey kid, you ok?"

Pony slowly looked up at him, then ran out into the hall and into the bathroom. I heard him heaving into the toilet.

Two-Bit blinked. "I guess not," he muttered to himself.

Johnnycake informed Two-Bit what happened last night. When Johnny was finished, Steve and Dally walked in the door. Dally wore a grim expression and sat down next to Two-Bit. Dally scowled at him, noticing that I was still on his lap.

"Dally, where's Tim and Pete?" I asked, turning to him. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around my waist and Dally glowered again. "I ain't tellin' nobody nothing," he said in a harsh voice, "The less people know where they are, the less trouble they can get in. Anyways, they made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone."

He stood up and walked out the door. I sprang up as well and walked out over to him. "Dally!" I cried, "Wait up a minute!"

He turned around to face me and lit up a cigarette. "What?"

"Where's Tim and Pete?"

He walked up to me and stood about an inch from my face. "I told you; I ain't tellin' no one."

"I have a right to know! It's probably all my fault they're in trouble anyhow!"

His eyebrows narrowed. "Yeah, actually it is."

That took my by surprise. Usually when people blame themselves, they expect everyone else to object, not_ agree_.

I opened my mouth and probably looked like a fish. Dallas took a long drag on his cigarette and threw it on the patio before grinding it with his heel. He was about to walk to his car when I regained my voice.

"Dally!" I cried, close to tears. He must have heard it in my voice because he stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"Dally," I held back the tears, "Dally, can you please take me to see them?"

He was still facing away from me, but by his wandering eyes I figured he was thinking about it.

"Fine, you know what, if you don't wanna tell me…I'll be inside."

I opened the screen door and was about to walk in when an old Sting Ray pulled up to the house and some redhead Soc hopped out. I stiffened and let go of the door, but Dally walked over to her and started nuzzle his face into her hair. When he made a move to put his arm around her, I gasped and he turned around.

"Bleu, I thought you were going inside," he said, shocked. Then his eyes grew cold and he stared at me.

I couldn't believe it. Was this the same Dallas Winston that I told the story of my parents to? Who kissed me in the park? Who wanted Tim to hang out with me when he was gone?

Suddenly I was blinded by hurt, confusion and anger. "I hate you Dally!' I suddenly cried out, and ran into the house.

I couldn't keep the tears back any longer and they came down. I'm sure the gang saw me, but I didn't pay any attention and ran upstairs. I dashed into Soda and Ponyboy's room and collapsed on the bed crying. I don't know why Dally had driven me so close to the edge - looking back I shouldn't have let it get to me like that.

I heard a knock on the door. Johnny and Steve came walking in and sat down beside me on the bed. I sat up and Johnny gave me a hug while Steve smoothed my hair. "We saw what happened," Steve said.

"Cherry don't mean anything to him, Bleu," Johnny told me reassuringly, "She came over to yell at Dally. She said that Bob getting killed was all of his fault, which it wasn't. Bob and the rest of those Socs started the fight in the first place, but Tim and Pete didn't have to go over to The Way Out and look for a fight."

Steve interrupted Johnny. "Yeah, but Johnny, Bob was strangling Pete and Tim knifed Bob in self defense…doesn't that amount to anything?"

I wiped my tears and gave each of them a hug. "Thanks for coming up here, you guys."

Johnny and Steve each slung an arm around my shoulders and we headed downstairs. The Curtis brothers were sitting on the couch while Two-Bit was sitting on Darry's chair, bandaging his knuckles. They all looked up when we walked in.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked Two-Bit.

"Busted open my knuckles on Dally's head," Two-Bit said fiercely, "For hurtin' Bleu like that."

"Where's Dally now?" Johnny asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

I walked over to Two-Bit. "Are you ok?" I asked softly, staring at his wounded hand.

          He pulled me into his lap. "I'll live," he told me.

          Darry spoke up. "Dallas didn't mean to hurt you, Bleu."

          "Well he did, didn't he?" Two-Bit retorted at Darry. I looked at the ground. Ever since I came here everything was one big fight. That didn't make me feel too hot, and I turned to Soda. "Sodapop, can you take me somewhere?"

          Soda looked surprised for a minute, then agreed. We were driving for some time when Soda pulled into a local Dairy Queen.

          "Bleu," he whispered, as if he was going to give me vital information, "I know where Tim and Pete are."

OH! SUSPENSE! I am so cruel. ;)


	15. Bitter Acknowledgments

Disclaimer: I only own people you're not familiar with (i.e. Bleu, her parents, Pete, etc etc etc)

OMG thank you for the reviews! I wuv getting them! You are all so nice!! Just for that I'm going to write write write and update update update! LOL! OK anyways on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 15: Bitter Acknowledgments~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly looked him in the eye. "How?"

Soda glanced around cautiously. "I overheard Dallas one night. He hid Tim and Pete up in an old abandoned church in Windrixville."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Soda and I grinned as he started up the engine.

"Dally said that he'd go up there once the story dies down to get them," Soda shouted over the engine, "So he won't be up there to see us."

A couple minutes later we parked the car near the church and hopped out. It was dead silent, and for a minute I thought Soda found the wrong church. But then I heard Tim's irreplaceable cackle and I knew Soda was right. I grinned at Soda and he ruffled my hair. We walked up to the church entrance, then stood there dumbfounded. Were we just gonna knock on the door and invite ourselves in?

Thankfully we didn't need to think about it any further because Tim swung open the door. He looked up at us and nearly fainted.

He cursed and asked, "God Almighty, what in the hell are you two doing here?"

"I don't think 'God Almighty' and 'hell' should belong in the same sentence," Soda said, cracking a grin.

I tried not to laugh as Tim stared at Soda with an incredulous expression. He just shook his head at us and pulled us inside.

Pete saw us and nodded, lighting a cigarette. 

"Ya know, Dallas is gonna have your heads for dinner if he finds y'all up here," Tim observed, sitting down on one of the old pews.

Soda rubbed the back of his head and I tensed. "I don't give a damn what Dally does," I spat, "He tried to disparage me enough-"

"English, please," Tim interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry. Dally tried to criticize me enough," -Tim grinned at me- "so that I would stop bugging him about where you were." I told him what happened with Cherry.

"Aw, hell Bleu. You know he loves you! He, Ponyboy and your cousin met Cherry at the movies yesterday! It ain't like they made out or anything…"

Pete broke in the conversation. "Pony said that he tried to make a move on her when Johnny stopped him. Dallas got all pissed off, but he didn't do nothing about it. Just walked off and slashed Tim's tires." He saw the look on my face and quickly added, "He only made a move to tick her off cuz she was a Soc."

"Yeah the no-good bastard slashed my goddamn tires," Tim growled, and I understood why he gave that comment at the park about Dally having a broken rib. "But then again," he sighed, "he did give us this hideout."

"Yeah," Pete agreed, "If it wasn't for him I'd be spending another 10 years in prison."

"Were you in before?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Hey, Bleu, I'll talk to him for you ok?" Tim offered.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure, thanks Tim."

"So, Tim, why are you hiding up here anyway?" Soda asked, curiously. It suddenly hit me that he knew where they were hiding, but he didn't know why. Soda and Darry went into the kitchen when Two-Bit told us the news.

Tim's face darkened. "Those"-he called the Socs a few names that made me cringe-"Socs killed my baby sister's boyfriend. Bob, the one I knifed, ordered it. He and his damn gang bust into Buck's place looking for trouble and murdered Rick." He glanced at me and added, "Angela told me after you left." 

He turned away. "I just had to get back at those bastards. NO ONE," he yelled, slamming his fist into the pew, "NO ONE hurts my family!"

Suddenly I heard the church door swing open. As soon as I saw Dally's face, I wish I were anywhere but here.

He exploded. "What the hell are you two doing here?" he roared, stomping over to us.

"Dude! You stoned or something? You gave us this hideout!" Pete said, oblivious.

Dally narrowed his eyebrows and threw a piece of wood at Pete. "You moron!" he yelled, "Not you, THEM!" he pointed to Soda and I as if we were unwanted pests.

Soda made a noise in his throat that reminded me of a frightened guinea pig. "Dally," I gulped, "It's not Soda's fault; it's mine."

All at once I saw re-caps of everything that had happened since I came. I was the cause of Two-Bit and Dally fighting each other; I had encouraged another fight between my aunt and uncle; I had made Dally, Johnny's idol, get mad at him; I had probably annoyed Darry to pieces staying at his house 24/7…and most of all _I_ was the cause of my father murdering my mother.

I fell to my knees. I had always tried to lie to myself; convince myself that I had nothing to do with it. Now I finally admitted that indeed, I was the cause of everything.

I burst into tears and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe I had caused so much pain. _I wish I were never born! _I thought angrily, and stood up and ran out of the church.

Awww! Poor Bleu! Oooh, I wonder what's going to happen next! Tee heehee! As I understand it, most of you want Bleu to hook up with Dally? Correct? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hmm…well let me know okies? Thanks!


	16. What Things?

Disclaimer: I only own Bleu, her parents, Geri, Pete, yadda yadda yadda…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 16: What Things?~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^Johnny's POV

          I looked around the room, wondering where Soda took Bleu. They just left a minute ago, and it already seems as if they were gone an hour. Darry and Steve also left to go to work; Steve said he'd tell the boss Soda was running late.

          All of a sudden Two-Bit jumped up. "I'm gonna go find Soda and Bleu. You two wanna come with?"

          Pony and I stood up too. I looked at Ponyboy and he nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

          We all hopped into Two-Bit's car and he started up the engine. "Where do you think they are?" I asked.

          "Well, they probably went to look for Tim and Pete, right? So think of someplace isolated, pretty far from here…any ideas?"

           Suddenly something popped into my mind and I knew it had to be right. "The church!" I cried, startling Pony so much he nearly fell out of the car.

^^Two-Bit's POV

I pulled into a nearby gas station and stared at Johnny in bewilderment. What the hell is he talking about?

Johnny stared at Ponyboy and I as if he had just said the simplest thing on earth. "The church!" he repeated, "Dally was talking to his cousin Geri one night and she told him if he ever got into anymore trouble with the cops, there was this old abandoned church in Windrixville that he could hide out in!"

"You mean the same one Pony took us too? When Soda and Steve dropped that book and every one looked at us?"

"Yeah, you moron, and you waved to them!" Ponyboy laughed. 

"No, no, no!" Johnny interrupted, getting frustrated, "That wasn't in Windrixville! This church is off of some mountain…John's I think? Jonah's?"

"Jay's Mountain!" Pony and I cried at the same time, and Johnny nodded furiously. "Yeah! Come on, let's go!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," I growled, and started up the engine.

^^Bleu's POV

          There was a small pond nearby and I knelt by the edge of the water. I stroked the water with my finger, watching it spread away from me. It reminded me of how I had just pushed everyone away from me.

          I felt the grass and dirt sink beside me as Dally knelt down. I looked the other way, and found myself gazing at Tim. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Dally, and his eyes said, _you wanted to talk to him! Here's your chance!_

I gulped and turned to Dally. His blue eyes shone with concern and regret, some things I never thought I would see in him.

          He stared at the water. "Bleu," he said hoarsely, "Bleu, I'm real sorry for getting so mad at you. An-And, Cherry…" he trailed off and buried his head in his hands. "I just get so messed up some times. I've worked so hard to be the toughest greaser around and I finally got used to it. I try and not care about anyone but myself but it doesn't always work out that way. Believe it or not, I care about somethings."

          "What things?" I asked, slowly looking at him. He moved his hands and looked into my eyes.

          "More like some ones," he replied softly, "You and Johnnycake are the people I care most about."

          I felt like I was going to cry. I raised my eyebrows as far as they would go and smiled. Before he could say anything more, I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

          "I'm sorry too Dally!" I bawled, "I just thought ever since I came here I've been a nuisance to everybody!"

          "Damn girl!" Tim finally spoke up, "A nuisance? Hell, you're the best thing that happened to us greasers!"

          "Yeah Bleu! We all love you!" I heard Soda pipe up.

          "Yeah, Bleu," Dally whispered in my ear, "I love you."

AWWWW! I know this is like, MEGA short but I thought that was the best place to end it…doesn't it make you wanna cry and kiss Dally? AWWWWWWW! LOL Thank you for reading! (Don't worry this isn't the end) Please Review!!!!!!!!!

          And I named Dally's cousin Geri (my name! Hehe) because in yet another of my Outsiders stories involves Dally's cousin falling in love with Tim. I don't know if I'll post it or not…maybe after I finish this story.


	17. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Disclaimer: Don't you know who I own and don't own by now? I believe you do so I won't bother listing names like Bleu and her parents and Pete and the blonde…oops I just did didn't I? Oh well…ENJOY MY STORY! R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 17: Home Is Where The Heart Is~*~*~*~*~*~*~

^^Soda's POV

          I heard Two-Bit's rumbling engine behind me. I knew it was Two-Bit because of his engine; he refused to bring it in to the DX because Steve and I wouldn't give him a discount. It wasn't my fault our boss watches us like hawks! I swear that dude wants Steve and I to beat it. Evil man!

          Pete put his hand on my shoulder. "Well, well, isn't this turning into a happy reunion?"

          I grinned widely and walked over to Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny. "Hey, y'all!" I shouted, "Everything's ok! Dally and Bleu made up! Hey, where's Steve and ol' Superman?"

          "Work," Ponyboy answered, "So everyone's friends again?"

          "Yup!" I nodded, "Hey, how did you guys know we were here?"

          "Thanks to Johnny's eavesdropping skills," Two-Bit laughed, and Johnny blushed.

^^Bleu's POV

          Dally and I stood up and he slung an arm around me. I still couldn't believe his little speech; I didn't know he was capable of such profound words!

Before I knew it the eight of us were inside the church, sitting on the pews. Two-Bit told us how Pony and Johnny figured out where we were, and Soda told everyone how he listened on the phone. He got a slap on the side of the head from Dally for that, but it was playful. No one wants to really hurt Sodapop.

          "Well, I've been thinkin'," Tim said slowly, "I thinkin' it would be better if me and Pete just turned ourselves in."

          "That is a good idea," Ponyboy suddenly said, "Cuz y'all did it on self defense. We can all testify on that."

          Tim and Pete nodded. "Yeah," Pete said, "That's what we'll do. Besides," he grinned, "I'm kinda missing the feeling of a jail cell."

          We all laughed. We talked some more before heading back to the Curtis'. I went with Dally, Pony and Johnny in Dally's car; Two-Bit, Tim, Soda and Pete went in Two-Bit's car.

          As soon as we got home, Sodapop rushed out of Two-Bit's T-Bird and jumped into his own. He sped off towards the DX faster that you can say, "See you later!"

          Tim and Pete also headed for Tim's house, leaving the five of us to the house. We got bored after about five minutes, so we decided to head over to the Dingo for a bite to eat.

          Somehow the five of us squeezed into one booth, but I ended up shoulder to shoulder with Pony and Dally. I didn't mind; we were family.

          Dally declared that he was buying, but told us not to buy the whole store. Two-Bit jokingly asked if he could order five meals for himself afterwards.

          Just then a greaser girl with blonde hair strolled by and gave Two-Bit a wink. He slowly grinned, and shot me a look. I knew what that glance meant. In one little glance I was able to see what he was saying. The look said, _Look, I care about you a lot but I know I don't stand a chance with you. You've got Dally now, and I've accepted that. So right now I'm going to go and make a fool out of myself with this attractive girl, but I hope we can still be friends._

So much can come from one little look.

          Two-Bit cleared his throat. "Excuse me, lady and gentlemen," he said formally, "Please excuse me while I try and court this fine young woman at the neighboring table. Ciao!"

          And with that he bolted for the blonde's table. The remaining four of us burst out laughing. Pony moved to sit next to Johnny, so it was two on each side. After we ordered some food, we stared up a conversation.

          "Well, this day has been exciting." Dally sighed.

          "What I can't believe is that I've only been here four days!" I exclaimed, "So much happens here in Tulsa in four days!"

          Ponyboy nodded. "Yep, it sure does! You know what would be cool?" he asked, directing his question to me.

          I leaned forward against the table. "What?"

          "If we wrote a book about our lives. Like an autobiography almost, but it's about what happens to us. Us greasers. I mean, _everything _happens to us. Good and bad."

          "A book," I repeated, lost in thought. A book would be exciting! And about our lives…we had so many things going on it would never get boring! A book…

          Dally snapped his fingers in front of my face and I jerked. "Zoning out?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

          "No. Yeah. I was thinking about Pony's suggestion. I think writing a book would be excellent!"

          Dally snorted. "Who the hell would wanna read about us? We're just low-life greasers."

          "I disagree with you on that," a new voice added to the conversation. It was Johnny! I almost forgot he was there, he was so quiet. Dally seemed to have too, because he was surprised.

          "Bleu's got a point. There's a lot happening in our lives and I think we should share it with people. Maybe if we wrote a story from our point of view on the world, then maybe people would understand us more."

          Ok, that was deep. I really admired my cousin's feelings, and I told him so. To my astonishment, Pony and Dally agreed with me, making Johnny's ears redden.

          "Ponyboy, I know it was your idea and everything…" I said softly, "Would it be ok if I wrote the story?"

          "Yeah sure, no problem! But I think everyone of us should contribute to the story in some way. Deal?"

          "Deal!" I exclaimed, grabbing Ponyboy's hand. He grinned.

          We hastily ate our food in a hurry so we could get home and start the story.

          Home. That's what I called the Curtis residence. Would that be my home from now on?

          I smiled to myself. _Anywhere I'm surrounded by my family, I'm home. _

          I remembered an old saying my grandparents told me. Home is where the heart is. _Well, these greasers have my heart. And I believe they will keep it for a long time to come._

THE END!

Disclaimer: OMG this is like the first story I actually ended. Seriously my computer is full of unfinished stories, so I'm sorry if this ending sucked. Tell me what you think about it and if I should write a sequel! REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!****


	18. **Epilogue**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Epilogue~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          I closed the journal and sighed to myself. I had finally finished! And, if I do say so myself, I think it's a masterpiece!

          I felt hands grasp my shoulders and I jumped. Dally laughed and pressed his chin in my shoulder. "Hey, there, babe. Did you finish the book?"

          I looked over to him. "Yup! Wanna read it?"

          He grinned devilishly. "Mmhmm…later."

          I was about to ask him what the grin was for when I felt his lips press against mine. We both stood up and we wrapped our arms around each other.

          After a while we broke away and Dally leaned his forehead against mine. "I wasn't kidding when I said I loved you," he whispered.

          "I love you too," I replied, hugging him. I felt him stroke my hair and kiss my forehead.

          "Come on, babycakes, let's read the gang our story."

          I tore away from him reluctantly and picked up the journal. Dally took my free hand and led me downstairs. The whole gang was waiting, including Tim and Pete, sprawled out on the sofas and floor.

          "The oh-so-excellent writer has finished!" Dally bellowed, grinning, "She wishes to entertain you all with it!" The gang clapped and gave a loud "Whoo-hoo!"

          "Make it quick, Bleu, Mickey Mouse is on soon!" Two-Bit grinned playfully, and I threw a pillow at him.

          Darry got up off of his chair and motioned for me to sit down. I smiled at him and did so. Darry sat next to Sodapop and Ponyboy on the floor, and put an arm around Pony. Pony seemed to lighten up, and Soda was grinning.

          "Ahem!" I cleared my throat, "OK. Everyone ready?"

          They all nodded patiently. Dally sat down on the floor next to my chair and leaned against my legs.

          I cleared my throat again and began my story. "I caught sight of the clock on the wall that read 7:02 and nervously pushed my shiny auburn hair out of my face. When I'm nervous or scared, I study my hair and try to figure out what color it is."

          The story lasted a little over an hour and a half. Everyone was listening intently, and when I finished I was greeted with long, loud, appreciative claps.

          "Wow," Two-Bit said, "Screw Mickey Mouse! That story kicked ass!"

          "You should really publish it," Pony and Johnny said.

          "What should we call it?" I asked, scanning the room.

          "Name it after you," Dally said softly.

          "Yeah!" Steve yelled, and everybody agreed.

          I blushed. "Ok!"

And that's what we did.

Thank you so much for reading my story! I love you all! I really warms my heart when I get these awesome reviews, and I want to thank all of you for participating. Let me know if I should make a sequel, or just continue with Holly Carson…who knows! Maybe Bleu will show up in that story! ;)

**BleuCade


End file.
